Stephanie Brown
Stephanie Brown is a Gotham super heroine, She was a Batwoman as well as Robin for a short period of time but she know goes by Spoiler. She is a close friend of Hot Spot and is dating Tim Drake. Biography A good girl with a bad father, teenager Stephanie Brown is the daughter of Arthur Brown, better known as the criminal Cluemaster. Stephanie created her own costumed alter ego, the Spoiler, in an attempt to "spoil" her father's lawbreaking schemes. But even after the Cluemaster was remanded again and again to Blackgate Penitentiary for rehabilitation, the Spoiler continued to patrol Gotham City, despite the admonitions of Batman and Tim Drake. Against the Dark Knight's wishes, Tim Drake enabled Stephanie to operate as the Spoiler, often supplying her with necessary equipment. Friends at first, the pair soon became romantically linked. Fighting Days Later, Batman relented and began schooling Stephanie in crime-fighting skills, although her training was cut short when the Dark Knight's alter ego, Bruce Wayne, was accused of murdering journalist Vesper Fairchild. The Spoiler then apprenticed with the Black Canary II for a while. She remained an active heroine, usually in the company of her boyfriend, Robin. Robin is a girl? When Tim's father, Jack Drake, learned of his son's vigilante activities, Tim was forced to give up the mantle of Robin for a brief time. With Batman's sanction, Stephanie became the first female Robin during Tim's absence. She eventually returned to being a superhero. Personality Relationships * Tim Drake: As Stephanie was donning her outfit regularly to run the Gotham City rooftops alongside Robin, on whom she developed a crush. Their time together ignited a romance that survived his being sent to study for a year at the nearby Brentwood Academy. As with most teen romances, they had their ups and downs, misunderstandings, and rounds of jealousy. It was all complicated by their crime-fighting careers, with Robin splitting his time at school with Batman, the Teen Titans, and finally with her. Tim and Stephanie have been dating for a long time, but Tim fears that she might get in over her head and encounter a menace for which she lacks adequate training or technique to overcome * Blue Bird: * Batman:'''At one point, while Robin was out of town, Batman - who normally kept his distance from her - surprised Spoiler with an invitation to train together. He went farther, revealing Robin's real name to her, something Tim Drake had kept to himself. She also received training for a time from Black Canary as a favor to Oracle, a fellow Bird of Prey. That all came to an end when the Dark Knight determined that Spoiler did not have what it took for their dangerous careers and asked the Birds to end their help. * '''Batwoman: * Blue Beetle: * Metamorpho: Stephanie Brown has claimed several times that she hates metamorpho but she has teamed up with Metamorpho many times. * Arrowette: * Orphan: * Katana: * Matter-Eater Lad: ''' Powers and Abilities * '''Acrobatics: * Driving: * Genius Level Intellect: * Computer Hacking: * Investigation: * Martial Arts: * Stick Fighting: 'she has been trained by Drake and Cassandra Cain in using it before assuming the Batgirl mantle. * '''Stealth: '''Spoiler was able to do a disappearing act on Batman. Equipment * '''Utility Belt:'As Spoiler, Stephanie carried a belt similar to that used by other Gotham vigilantes containing a grappling hook, tracking devices, and various other crime-fighting paraphernalia. * '''Grapple Gun: * Invisibility Device:'Penguin gave her an unknown device which allowed her to become completely invisible. According to Tim Drake, this "ability" was achieved through stolen technology. * '''Bo-Staff:'Stephanie now also uses a collapsible bo staff, similar to the one that Tim Drake uses. * '''Batarangs: * Grappling Hook: * Gas Bombs: * Laser Torch: * Motorcycle: * Eskrima Sticks: Category:Batman Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Fictional character Category:Females Category:DC Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice Girls